Hope On The Rocks/Issue 125
This is Issue 125 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Looking at Fire". This issue is Daniel-centric. 913, Looking at Fire When I was younger, I didn’t have many friends. In fact, I didn’t have any. In my training for officer, I got one friend. Maximus Helm was his name. Called him Max though. Max was the first friend I ever had. Most people hated on me, probably because I was black. But Max didn’t. No, Max defended me. To be fair, Max was friend with everyone. So being friend with Max slowly made me get more friends. Alright, I might just be bad with people, but I’ve tried to make friends. That Kristen-chick said she wanted to be alone after we’d talked for five minutes or so. I might have been too... eager, I guess. So now I am just sitting in our shelter, Wesley and Jim is by the fire outside. At least I have those. They’re my friends. I think. “Guys.” Jim mutters, starring into the fire. “I need to tell you something.” “We won’t shoot you, Jim.” Wesley says. Jim has asked us if we could end his life several times. Obviusly, we don’t. Jim is our friend... “No, it’s not that.” Jim says. “Yesterday I... I did something.” “What’d you do?” I ask, getting out of the shelter and sitting down next to Jim. I want to comfort him as he talks. So I lay my arm over his shoulder. I’ve never done this to anyone, saving that one girlfriend I had a few years ago. “I tried....” Jim says, still starring into the fire, not taking note of my arm. “I tried to hang myself.” We’re shocked, me and Wesley. We don’t want Jim to die. I don’t, at least. “Why...?” I say, cincerly shocked. “I figured I had nothing to live for... I mean...” Jim mutters. “I don’t know...” “What stopped you?” Wesley asks apathic. I give him a quick look, and he just shrugs. “That girl, Lia... she told me that I did have something to live for...” Jim says, now looking at Wesley. “She reminded me of Caroline and...” He swallows hard. “Harry... she reminded me of my son, Wesley.” “Right.” Wesley says. “She’s right though. You do have things to live for.” “Hell yeah you do.” I say and Jim turns his head to look at me. “We’re ya friends, Jimmy. Don’t die, alright?” “Yeah, yeah, I know.” Jim mutters and looks into the fire again. “I know.” A few minutes later, Wesley is chopping wood. I am playing card with Jim. This is done in silence. Jim hasn’t been the most happy guy lately, but it’s fine by me. Then I can think every move through. I’m still loosing though. “Hungry?” A female’s voice asks. I look up, seeing Lia and Holly approaching us with a basket. Can’t see what’s inside the basket. “Very.” Wesley says, dropping the axe and walking towards the women. He looks into the basket and takes out a mango. He begins to eat it, and I get up too. Jim doesn’t. Getting an avocado, I look at Jim. “Want anything?” I ask him. “No, I’m... I’m good.” Jim says, giving Lia a quick glimpse. I look at Lia too. She has her head tilted and is mouthing the words “It’s going to be okay.” I smile. It’s nice that Jim has someone to lean on. “If you guys have nothing to do,” Holly begins. “Doug would like help with the fishing.” “Sounds good.” I say and give the lady a smile. It’ll be nice to have something to do again, and I like Doug. Wanna get to know that old man a little better. I eat my avocado as Lia and Holly returns to the camp. I then look at Jim and Wesley. They are my friends. I have friends. I’ve always had, hadn’t I? Deaths *None Credits *Lia Camper *Holly Boehicki *Daniel Mentor *Jim Iroas *Wesley Snipe Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues